


Sucre roux

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: All Human AU, Gen, Rapido aime les rousses, Soda, Sous-entendus sexuels, inspiré d'une scène de Ratz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Razmo cache sous sa casquette? Les paris sont lancés pour vingt euros.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo, Rapido & Svetlana
Kudos: 7





	Sucre roux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture!

«Eh Svetlana~.»

La mécanicienne s'arrêta dans son serrage de boulon et hésita à ignorer le grand crétin dans son dos mais elle savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Si cet idiot de Rapido avait envie de lui parler, il s'en ficherait bien de toute la volonté qu'elle aurait à ne pas l'écouter. Elle se retourna lentement en posant sa clé non loin.

«Quoi?

-T'as remarqué toi aussi que Razmo porte toujours une casquette.

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça.

-Ouais mais moi c'est différent.» Il tira sur l'unique mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de sa casquette. «Parce qu'on connaît ma couleur de cheveux.

-C'est ça ta nouvelle lubie? Les cheveux du petit bonhomme?

-C'est pas une lubie. C'est un pari.» Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait gagné son intérêt. «À ton avis, il a quoi sous sa casquette? La boule à zéro ou des cheveux? Brun ou blond? Lisses ou bouclés?

-J'y gagne quoi?»

Rapido enfonça la main dans sa poche et en sortit un billet de vingt euros.

«Si tu as raison, deux comme ça. Si j'ai raison, c'est toi qui me les doit.

-Quarante euros pour des cheveux, c'est cher.

-Va pour vingt seulement alors!

-Tu avoir beaucoup d'argent à perdre.

-On dit «tu as».

-Fous-moi la paix, moi je parle ta langue. Mieux que toi.

-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Alors? On parie? Ce serait pas mal d'argent, vingt euros, pour t'acheter de nouveaux trucs de mécano.

-Je joue. Il est blond, cheveux bouclés.

-Ah ouais? Moi je crois qu'il a le crâne rasé. Et qu'il est brun.

-Tu vas perdre. Sourcils trop clairs.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Prépare tes vingt euros, minus. Je vais te plumer.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.»

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour valider leur pacte.

-o-o-o-

Razmo fit comme s'il ne sentait pas le regard de Svetlana et Rapido sur lui alors qu'il huilait la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Les deux buvaient tous deux une cannette de jus ou de bière ou d'il ne savait pas trop quoi et il s'en fichait un peu parce que pendant qu'ils le fixaient avec un sourire et un regard de défi, ils ne bossaient pas et le dérangeaient alors que lui voulait justement bosser. Il finit de huiler la porte et la bougea pour vérifier qu'elle ne grinçait plus, étant fier quand il vit qu'elle glissait sans aucun son. Il se retourna mais Svetlana était soudainement à un pas de lui. Il émit un petit gargouillis et fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir regarder la géante dans les yeux.

«Il y a un problème.

-Non. Bon travail.

-Euh. Merci.

-Tu vouloir une cannette?

-On dit «tu veux».

-Ce que j'ai dit. Une cannette?

-Il y a quoi dedans?

-Soda.»

Il hocha la tête et la mécanicienne lui tendit une cannette fermée. Il la décapsula en la remerciant.

«Sympa la casquette.

-Merci?

-Tu la portes souvent.

-Je suis pas le seul sur le navire.

-Pas un problème.

-Ok... Bah faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas fini mon travail moi!»

Il se glissa entre le mur et la mécanicienne et partit aussi vite que possible en tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer qu'il était stressé par la façon d'agir des deux autres.

Rapido croisa le regard de Svetlana et hocha rapidement la tête. Celle-ci fit de même et glissa son immense main sous la visière de la casquette de Razmo pour la taper, la faisant tomber en avant.

Razmo poussa un son de surprise en tentant de rattraper son couvre-chef et les lunettes qui y étaient accrochées.

Rapido serra sa cannette fortement en oubliant qu'elle était encore presque pleine. Le soda fut éjecté à toute vitesse, coulant sur sa main et tachant la manche et l'avant de sa veste ainsi que son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur les petites boucles rousses du plus jeune.

Razmo ramassa sa casquette et se retourna vivement, s'insurgeant de l'action de la mécanicienne quand il remarqua l'état de Rapido. Svetlana se retourna également pour regarder et éclata d'un rire bruyant.

«Euh. Rapido? T'en as un peu partout, ça va coller.

-Quoi?» Rapido avait dit ça d'une voix tellement aiguë et en rougissant tant que Svetlana rit encore plus fort, se doutant de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Razmo pointa ses vêtements. Il baissa les yeux et comprit la boulette qu'il avait faite. «Merde! Je- Je vais me changer.

-Est-ce que ça va mon pote?

-Super bien!» Il parlait trop fort et Svetlana était rouge tant elle riait. «J'ai juste besoin d'un moment, seul!»

Il partit à toute vitesse jusqu'à être hors de vue des deux autres.

Razmo resta muet en le regardant partir puis encore un moment après, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tourna vers Svetlana quand celle-ci arrêta enfin de rire.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

-Rapido aime les rousses.

-Et alors? Je vois pas le-»

Il s'arrêta brusquement en comprenant puis rougit un peu, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«Mais il est pas hétéro, Rapido?

-Jamais vu un homme moins hétéro. À part toi. Te colle tout le temps, caresse ta tête. Il est autant hétéro que Benny est grand.

-Parce qu'il me drague?»

Svetlana ne répondit pas immédiatement mais la tête qu'elle fit était une réponse suffisante.

«... Non. Lui pas te draguer. Je dois y aller.»

Et elle partit tout aussi vite que Rapido, dans la direction opposée.

Razmo tourna la tête dans la direction par laquelle Rapido était partie en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Voilà qui était intéressant.

-o-o-o-

Rapido ressortit de sa chambre, un peu vexé d'avoir réagi de la sorte en public. Svetlana n'allait jamais le lâcher avec ça à présent, c'était humiliant, et en plus Razmo l'avait vu.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre, il entendit celle d'en face s'ouvrir et rougit. Quand Razmo avait rejoint le navire, il avait pris la chambre face à la sienne alors il savait très bien qui était dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air naturel.

Il se retourna vivement, pris appui contre sa porte et adressa son plus beau sourire au plus petit.

«Eh~ Salut Raz. Mon pote. Mon ami. Mon-

-Salut Rapido.»

 _Merde, depuis quand il avait une mèche qui dépassait de ses cheveux?_ Rapido ferma la bouche mais elle était restée ouverte sans rien ire suffisamment longtemps pour amuser son pote.

«Tu t'es changé à ce que je vois. Pense à mettre tes vêtements à tremper qu'ils ne collent pas.

-O-ouais. Ouais, j'ai fais ça. Ouais.

-Ouais?

-Ouais.»

Il était ridicule et Razmo se retenait clairement de rire.

«Tu sais ce que Svetlana m'a dit?»

Elle l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait forcément trahi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle savait à son sujet mais elle le savait et l'avait répété à Razmo.

Le plus petit passa une main sur sa propre casquette, la repositionnant correctement puis lissa la petite boucle qui s'échappait à l'avant. Rapido remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils clairs, comme Svetlana l'avait dit. Bordel, il aurait dû écouter.

«Elle a dit que tu aimais les rousses.

-Ah ouais? Je me demande d'où elle tient ça. Elle a dit autre chose?

-Pourquoi? Tu me caches un truc?»

Elle avait _clairement_ dit autre chose, Razmo avait l'air beaucoup trop amusé.

«Non?

-T'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

-Euh. Si. Si je le suis. Je ne te cache rien d'autre.

-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'elle m'ait dit autre chose.

-Ouais, c'est sûr.»

Ils se fixèrent un moment et Rapido n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Razmo pensait et ça le stressait complètement. Puis Razmo sourit, fier comme il ne l'avait jamais vu être fier avant.

«Bon, je te laisse hein, je vais reposer mes affaires.

-Ouais, ok.»

Le plus jeune passa la porte de sa chambre et se retourna juste avant que la fermer.

«Au fait, j'aime bien ce pantalon, il met tes fesses en valeur.»

Et bordel, peut-être bien que Rapido aimait ce crétin un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait quand il avait commencé à le draguer.


End file.
